Ogre's Return
by rainbow-flyer
Summary: After years of waiting, the creature known as Ogre makes a move to return to the height of it's power.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tekken Characters or story. Namco does.

Author's Note: I hope that this story doesn't get too confusing. Ogre was sealed in the body of a little girl so I'll alternate between she and it, just so you know.

Ogre's Return

When the Toshin had attacked Kazama Jun, the woman knew that she was going to die. However, with the last of her power, she sealed the Toshin into a human body. In desperation, the Toshin created an active extension of itself to go forth and attain energy so that it could become strong enough to escape its prison of flesh and exact revenge on mankind. Much to its dismay, it too was destroyed by none other than the woman's son. It had been four years. Four long years had passed and she had been trapped in this human body. Before, she had been a mighty majestic creature that was torn from the fabric of nightmares…A god among those who inhabited the realm of humanity—The Toshin. The mightiest warriors had fallen at its hand. Yet now, now it had become one of the weak humans it mocked. Luckily, when the body she was trapped in was discovered, no one was suspicious.

As far as anyone could tell, she was merely a fortunate survivor among all those who had been decimated by the creature. A young woman by the name of Cham Wu had adopted her and named her Lian. She was one of the few humans the Toshin had grown to respect. It may have been a merciless creature but it certainly was not an ingrate. After laying low among the guise of a child, the creature had attained enough energy. Now, it had to return to the place of its origin. The temple in Mexico…

Heihachi Mishima had managed this part. Under the guise of an educational program meant to 'bridge the cultural gap between different nations', he had furnished all the needs of transportation. The old man had personally sought the Toshin out approaching her with a deal.

"I will be more than glad to help you but in turn you must give me the treasure that I was seeking when I released you from that hellhole."

"I will give you that and more if you assist me, Mishima Heihachi," said the creature.

"Very well, I look forward to seeing you in Mexico."

So it was set. Now the so-called child sat in a plane with the power-hungry CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu as the made their way to the point of origin.

"I must ask you," said Heihachi. "Do you mourn for the souls of all those you have slain."

"I do not mourn for cattle."

The old man chuckled, irritating the Toshin.

"Do you mourn for all those you have slain," it asked in turn. Heihachi laughed.

"I do not mourn for cattle," he mocked.

The Toshin sighed in annoyance and looked out over the horizon. The little girl smiled but her eyes flashed with a yellow hue for a moment as the temple came in to view. They had arrived.

Heihachi and the Toshin stood at the entrance.

"You know," said the creature. "I have always been fond of this season. What do you humans call it?"

"Spring," said Heihachi.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Yet you humans destroy a part of it with each passing year."

"Nature can only do so much," said Heihachi. "Wood is stronger than metal."

"If you say so, human."

A foreign voice then cut in.

"Heihachi!"

They turned to see none other than Jin Kazama. At his side was a young girl and another man. The redhead seemed familiar but the Toshin paid no mind. The Toshin immediately allowed its human side into play as the two fell into their act.

"Help me," screamed the little girl. "He plans to sacrifice me to awaken a monster!"

They all got into a stance to fight as members of the Tekkenshu flanked Heihachi's side.

"Stop them," he screamed as he picked up the struggling little girl and ran into the temple. As they ran, Heihachi and the Toshin grinned at each other. Their plan had bought time.

They arrived at a wall and Heihachi swore.

"You led us to a dead end. Soon, my bastard grandson will be here and he'll ruin it for both of us!"

"Please, do you think that I would be that stupid," said the Toshin. "I may look like a human but I don't think like one. Now put me down."

Heihachi obeyed. The Toshin approached the wall and began chanting an incantation in a language that the old man couldn't quite understand. Moments later, the wall morphed into sand and fell away revealing a large, throne room. The Toshin smiled as it extended its arms as if to embrace something.

"Ah, I am home," It said with relief. Suddenly a blinding light filled the room. The Toshin winced. It seemed to intensify as pain flooded the creature's human exterior. The creature collapsed as Heihachi drew closer with a strange sort of lantern.

"I did some research on your kind, ogre!" he spat. "These herbs will paralyze you with pain. Exposure to them for a long time will make death certain for you."

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD," It screamed.

Heihachi laughed.

"Now that I have helped you, not only will you will keep your promise but you will make me a god," said Heihachi. The Toshin writhed on the ground as the old man laughed. "What's the matter, it is too much for the great God of the Fight?"

In response, the creature screamed. The sound was an eerie mixture of that of a child and of something far from human. Heihachi felt a chill rise up his spine but then fortified himself and drew closer. A cruel smile spread over his face as he thought of what to do with this monster that had given him so much trouble.

"Make me a god. Give me your power," he ordered. "Give me your power and I will grant you the gift of mercy and kill you quickly."

Suddenly, the Toshin pulled a sweep kick that sent the old man to the ground. The creature then rose and hovered above him as its eyes shone yellow with rage. The Toshin then extended its hand over the man as torrents of lightening crackled over his form. The man let out a scream of agony as the Toshin laughed.

"Please, did you really thing that a greedy human such as yourself could destroy me? You? A god? That would be an insult to all deities. Agree?"

Heihachi's screams were garbled as blood began to spurt up and ooze out of his mouth and nose. The Toshin raised its hand as the struggling body floated off the ground in front of it. The warriors appeared at the entrance and froze. Though the Toshin had its back to them, it could sense the fear and confusion. It smirked as it flung the motionless body aside. It then turned, allowing its gaze to meet Jin's.

"Impossible, you're…you're Ogre," he gasped.

"Though you've grown, I see that your manners have remained poor," said the girl as her voice grew dark and warbled. "I am the Toshin…or have you forgotten?"

"I will never forget," he growled. "I will never forgive you for what you did to my mother."

A shield of energy rose up from the ground and knocked them all down. The Toshin looked up and extended its hands as several balls of energy flew in, swirling around the girl.

"Souls," it growled. "Come unto me!"

The column of souls crashed onto the girl as she absorbed them. In an instant, there was silence as the girl looked at her fist. She clenched it and then unclenched it.

"Looks like your light show didn't work," said the redhead. Suddenly an invisible force threw him back as the creature chuckled.

"Oh, it worked alright, humans."

With that, the girl's body began to morph as her arms warped into claws. Her height increased as her body matured before them. Sinister markings appeared all over her body as horns grew. With a sickening sound wings tore from her back. It then glared at the girl, slamming her into a nearby pillar, knocking her out as well.

"Looks as if you are alone, just like old times!"

With that, Jin began to transform.

"I've learned new tricks," growled Devil Jin.

The Toshin roared in fury as it completed the transformation into True Ogre. With that a brutal battle ensued. However the Toshin overcame. As it held the unconscious Devil Jin before it, the creature prepared for the kill. However, it sensed that another force had appeared in the room. It dropped Jin as it turned to face the new opponent.

There stood what had once been Jun Kazama. Her skin was pale with yellow eyes. Her dark hair was slicked back as black markings covered her body as well. On her arm, was the scar of the Fatal Lightening but it was inverted. Rage boiled up in the creature's body.

"You," It growled.

"I lost my humanity at the price of giving you yours," said the other creature.

"Why…Why did you make me human," it wailed.

"I wanted to show you that we all weren't worthless. I hoped that you would learn to understand the strength and value of the human spirit."

For a moment, the image of Cham flashed in its mind. It felt homesick, sad, and wanting to return to the safety and protection of its home. It then purged the feeling.

"I wish to destroy you all," it growled.

Suddenly, the other creature appeared right in front of her. It put its hands on either side of the Toshin's head, in a loving fashion and pulled the creature into an embrace. The Toshin could feel warm liquid dripping down its skin.

"Blood," it thought. "…No, tears…"

"Go home…Lian…" said the unknown creature. With that a light surrounded them both as the Toshin dissolved into nothing.

Jin had awakened and witnessed this. The remaining creature then turned and disappeared appearing before him, kneeling. The markings began to transform into clothing as an image of the late Jun Kazama appeared before him. She began to radiate a white glow as she caressed his face. As she began to vanish he could feel the curse lifting. The wings had drawn back and the markings had burned away. After she had completely disappeared, the temple began to rumble. Jin managed to grab his two comrades and ran as the temple collapsed behind them.

Outside the three sat, dumbfounded at what had happened. Ling looked over at Jin and smiled.

"We made it, Jin," said Xiaoyu. "We did it."

Jin smiled. Suddenly, Ling gasped as blood spurted from her mouth. Jin caught her as she fell and watched in horror as the girl seized in his arms. The laughter of the Toshin filled the air as they looked up to see the creature, half-transformed hovering above them.

"This girl's soul will do nicely to keep my strength," it laughed. "If I will suffer in this world then you will too! Enjoy the empty shell in your arms for it is all she will be as long as I remain!"

In rage, Jin put her down and ran to the cliff side preparing to fly but to his alarm no wings emerged.

"Missing something," said the creature as it sprouted wings.

It then occurred to Jin. The curse had been removed. The Toshin howled with laughter at the look of anger and desperation on the man's face. With that, the creature turned and flapped off into the night.

The Toshin sat outside in full human form. All was silent save fore the sound of a few birds. Lian looked up into the blossoming flowers, savoring the beauty. Spring was always so beautiful. Suddenly, the atmosphere was ruined by the growing cacophony of a traffic jam nearby.

"Why must humans ruin everything," the creature growled as its eyes flashed yellow. "Soon, I will show you all what it is like to suffer."

"Lian," screamed Cham. "Time for dinner!"

Suddenly the cold hatred reseeded. Warmth and hope filled the void where dark emotions had once stirred as the girl turned and ran to the woman. There was no hate, only love…For now.


End file.
